Life of a Spy
by the beauty in simplicity
Summary: Kim Crawford was a normal girl, with normal friends, in a normal world. All that changes when she comes home from school to find her parents brutally murdered. Kim must become a spy to uncover the mystery of who killed them, and get revenge. **I am so sorry, I am horrible at summaries :(** ***Jack is in this fanfic*** *some violence* *romance as well*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, its characters, or anything with a star beside it.**

**Kim's POV**

Hi, my name is Kim Crawford. My friends call me _Kim _or _K_. Call me anything else, and you're dead. I used to be a normal girl; I used to have a normal life, normal friends. I used to have parents. That is, until they were murdered. Let me tell you what has happened over the two days that led to me being a secret spy.

It all started, although I didn't realize it, when my mom got a mysterious phone call the morning before her and my father died. My mother had answered the usual way, with a perky yet business like attitude, "Hello, Crawford residence, how may I help you?" Her smile had soon vanished when the voice spoke on the other ends. Elizabeth Crawford's voice had then turned scared, "Who are you? How do you have this number?" Again, she had paused, waiting for a response, then a reply, "Well, don't call here again."

"Mom, who was that?"

"Who was who, Hunny?"

"The… person… on the… phone..?"

"Oh, no one sweetie!" Her mom's voice had changed back to normal, "You better get to school! You don't want to be late!"

"Okay, bye mom…" I had grabbed my car keys, put on my flip flops, grabbed my leather backpack and walked toward my Volvo*. As I had been getting into my car, I had looked across the street, only to find that there was a black Escalade* parked in the driveway across from mine. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but it was an unfamiliar vehicle, so I just thought that it was visiting family. I would have never guessed who it really was. The school day had been normal, like any other day. Jack and I had planned a study date at my house, and he would be there half an hour after school ended, as he had to pick up his little sister. I had gotten a weird phone call from my mom.

"Kim, sweetie?"

"Yes mom?"

"I just phoned to say I love you, okay Kim?"

"Uh, okay mom. I love you too."

She hung up and I had walked to my last class of the day. The entire class, I had thought of that phone call. It was really strange for my mom to phone abruptly like that.

_Oh well,_ I had thought, _that was probably one of her weird 'mom moments'._

I never knew that that was her last goodbye. I never got to say goodbye to my dad. After school was done, I bid my friends goodbye, told Jack that I would see him later, and got into my car. I drove home.

My first clue should have been that the door was unlocked. As I walked in, I noticed several things. The first was the vase of flowers on the ground, the glass smashed to pieces. A few others were the coats scattered around the rack, the papers strewn across the floor, and an island chair tipped over. I walked, cautiously, into my house, ready at any moment to strike. The last thing I saw before breaking down into tears was a hand, red from blood, lying on the ground. I knew that whoever this hand belonged to was no longer alive, as there was no source of life at all and there was grayish tinge to the hand. As I got a look of the face, I let out a shrill scream. It was my mom. My dad was ten feet away from her, dead also. I sank to my knees in anguish and started to sob.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my basic karate instincts kicked in. I took the hand and flipped whoever it belonged to. I get into a fighting stance before seeing a brown mop of hair. _Jack!_

"Jack…" I whispered, "I'm sorry!" He got up, walked toward me and wrapped me in a huge hug. As he pulled back, Jack held my shoulders and looked into my eyes. He raised a hand and wiped away the tears from my face.

"Kim? What happened to your parents?"

"I- I don't know! I came home and… they were dead." The last part of the sentence came out as a whisper. Suddenly, Jack jerked his head up, as if he heard something.

"Kim! Go upstairs to your room. Now."

"But, Jack! Why?"

"I heard someone. Now go."

"Jack, I can fight." My veins are suddenly filled with anger, "I want revenge."

He looks scared, "Umm, okay, but here they come."

A guy in a black suit and sunglasses smashed through the window, coming toward me. At the last second, I step to the right to avoid him and he crashes to the ground. Within a minute, he was up and in a fighting stance. I got into mine and threw the first punch. It hit hard him in the stomach and he stumbled backwards. I sent a kick to his chest and he fell. I knocked him out and turned to look at Jack doing the same to the other guy. I motioned for him to follow me up to my room. I entered it with him and walked to my closet. I pulled out a duffle bag and ran frantically around my room, grabbing clothing, my leather jacket, hair brush, an 'emergency kit' that my parents gave me and told me to never open unless something happened to them. I unzipped the first pocket on the kit, which was a heavy, black backpack with six zippers on it, and pulled out an envelope. I cast a look at Jack, who looks astonished.

"What is that?" He asks

I open the envelope. Inside was a letter, which I had put to the side, a passport, which I opened to see that it was fake, a credit card, $5000 in cash, and a fake driver's license.

I opened up the letter and started to read it.

_To our Dearest Daughter,_

_ If you are reading this, we are probably not with you anymore. Your father and I would like to apologize sincerely for not being there for you in these past few years. We have missed watching you grow up, and for that, we are so sorry. Now, I'm sure you are wondering what you should do next, and where you should go, so I will give you instructions._

_Look at the rest of the items in this bag._

I had followed this instruction and unzipped the second pocket on the backpack. There was a small purple velvet drawstring pouch. Inside it, there was a necklace. The necklace had a gold chain, with a heart shape locket hanging from it. I tried to open it, but failed. As I inspected it closer, I noticed that there was a keyhole on the side. I grabbed the pouch and held it upside down. I heard a _clink_ and seen an antique - like looking gold key. I picked it up and inserted it into the lock, and the locket popped open. There was a picture in it.

You know how, in movies or books, if a girl gets a locket with a picture in it from her parents, it's usually her with them? Yeah, well, my parents were never traditional. Instead of a picture of the three of us, it's a picture of Jack and me. I remember when this picture was taken. We were climbing up a ladder, the ladder that led to a tree-house in my backyard. I was a couple steps above him, hanging off to the side and looking down at him with a soft smile. Jack is looking up at me with the same expression. I have a crush on Jack, and my mom realized it, so to show me, she put this picture in the locket. _Smart woman_, I had thought with a sad smile.

I had realized Jack was looking at me with curiosity, so I had quickly snapped the locket closed, put it and the key back in the velvet bag and back into the backpack and moved onto the next pocket. There was black belt with small slits in it. After a moment, I had realized that it was a knife belt. After I had felt around the pocket once again, I had found the knives to go with it. I had put them to the side and kept going through the bag. On the forth zipper, there was a lock connecting the two zippers that had held it closed. I knew there was no way I could get in without bolt cutters or a key, so I had moved to the fifth zipper. Inside this one, there had been a cargo jacket, the colour of midnight, with many pockets. I felt something in one of the pockets and found a written note, and a key. I had put the note and the jacket with the letter and had inserted the key into the other lock. Inside this were about ten file folders, each filled with many pieces of paper. Having decided that they must have been important, I had put them back into the pocket and locked it up again.

On the final zipper at last, I had pulled out two plastic containers, empty, a metal water bottle, also empty, and a small sauce pan. _Must be used to boil water_, I thought. Now done with looking through the contents of the bag, I had picked up the letter again and had started reading.

_Change into clothes that are tight fitting, but that you can move in. You need something that won't snag, but you also need to be flexible._

I pulled out, from my drawer, a pair of black stretchy skinny jeans, a white ribbed tank, and black converse. Telling Jack not to look, I had speedily changed and had gone back to reading the letter.

_Put on the knife belt and then put the knives in it. Remember that you have learned the art of knife throwing. If you are attacked, you can use this to your ability._

Doing as the letter said again, I had put all the knives in the slots and put the belt around my waist.

_Never be without that jacket. It is equipped with many things that will come in handy. There is a laser pen in the top, right pocket. In the bottom right, there is a pair of gloves that you can use to stick to any surface, at any angle. They come in handy if you need to climb up some buildings. I'm sure you've already found the key and the note in the inside pocket, so I'll move onto the top left pocket. Inside that is a recording device. All you need to do is press the heart decal, and it will turn on. Finally, in the bottom left pocket, there is a business card for a man who makes fake passports, I.D.'s, and driver's licenses. You might need to use him a lot._

_Don't read the contents of the file folders until you are in a completely safe place._

_Read the note._

I had picked up the note and started to read.

_This is a list of what you'll need to bring with you._

_Everything in that backpack._

_Two spare changes of clothes. You can buy more with the money we gave you._

_Food_

_Phone_

_iPad*_

_Please read the letter again._

I had gone back to the letter. _Wow mom, _I had thought, _way to keep it simple._

_Go into my room and get my ruby necklace and black heeled boots. The boots have a button to get rid of the heel in case you need to run._

"Jack, can you go downstairs and make sure those guys are still unconscious?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be right back."

He had headed downstairs, and I had headed to my parent's room. I had opened my mom's closet and walked to her jewelry case. Inside there had been my mom's necklace. I hadn't known the importance of it but I had grabbed it anyway. To the right, there had been her black boots. I had picked them up and wondered what was so special about them. I had cautiously made my way back to my room to find Jack had been waiting there for me.

"Okay, so what next?" He had asked.

"I read the letter again."

_Go downstairs and fill the containers with food and water. Bring everything with you. Stay downstairs._

I packed up the backpack and the duffle, Jack had been helping me, and went downstairs. I had pulled out the containers and handed the water bottle to Jack.

"Fill this up?" I had asked him, and he had nodded, carefully avoiding looking at the bodies of my parents. Doing the same, I had walked to the cabinet and filled the containers with crackers, bread, and any other food that wouldn't spoil. I put the containers back into the pack and had started to read the letter again.

_Grab all the sets of car keys, house key, any keys you can find, and put them into the backpack._

After asking Jack to help me, I had run upstairs and into my room again. I had grabbed my car and house keys, and then I ran into my parent's room and had grabbed my dad's set of house, car, and truck keys. We had had three vehicles. One had been mine, the other two my parents had shared. I had run back down the stairs to find that Jack had my mom's sets of keys. I had turned back to the letter.

_Use the extra key on your set of house keys to open up the door underneath the stairs._

I had grabbed the bags and ran to the door, Jack in tow. I used the weird looking silver key, the one that I had never used, and had inserted it into the lock. The door had clicked open and I had dragged Jack inside, along with the bags. Once the door had been fully closed, a bright, yet warm light had been cast around the room. I had gasped.


	2. Author's Note

_**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! I AM SORRY.**_

_**I am very sorry that I haven't been writing much. On the 19**__**th**__**, it was my moving date, so I had to pack up a lot and then unpack it. It took me quite a while, and while I'd much rather be writing than packing, I couldn't because everything HAD TO BE DONE by the 19**__**th**__**. As I am trying to settle in in my new town, I will be going on hiatus. I don't know for how long, but before I start posting again, I will post another A/N. I will still be writing, but just not as much, and I won't be posting it. Now that I am going into high school, I need to put that as a priority. I am going to put a few ideas that I have had in the past few months down, and you can give me feedback. It will help a lot and thank you for following and favouriting me and my stories.**_

_**Until Next, Taylor**_

_**Story Ideas:**_

_**(They're not all Kickin' It stories)**_

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace  
Plot line: Grace has a YouTube channel where she vlogs and does tags. She always refers to a guy as 'HIM' and Jerry watches her channel all the time and wants to find out who 'HIM' is. He begins to search for answers. (Multi chap story, Jerry is OOC, in a slight AU)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Kim and Jack  
Plot line: Jack tried to find out who Kim likes out of jealousy after overhearing her talk about a 'guy who would never like her back' to Grace. After a while, she freaks out on him, and there is a big confrontation at the dojo where she tells him that she likes him and avoids him for days. Finally they talk and get together. (One shot)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace, Kim and Jack  
Plot line: On Grace and Kim's YouTube account, they do the best friend tag and the boyfriend tag with the boys. (Two shot, they are all couples, Jerry is very OOC, in a slight AU)

Category: Pretty Little Liars  
Pairing: Spencer and Toby  
Plot line: (Multi chap fic, major AU, Ali is alive and very OOC, Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, Maya is alive, there is no 'A', Memily) Spencer and Toby have just met at university. Spencer is to become an English Major and Toby is to become a physical instructor. As soon as they meet, sparks fly, but will mean girl Jenna keep them apart?

Category: Pitch Perfect  
Pairing: Jesse and Becca  
Plot line: When Jesse had first laid eyes on Becca, he didn't think that she'd be stuck in his head every minute of the day. He doesn't expect to start caring for her so much, but sometimes what you don't expect happens. When Jesse realizes how strong his feelings for Becca are, he is determined to show her how much he cares. But Becca has always been the type of person to build up walls that are very hard for people to knock down, so it's definitely not going to be easy for Jesse to make her believe him. But he is willing to do anything. (Multi chap fic)

Category: Pitch Perfect  
Pairing: Stacie and Donald  
Plot line: He's the ladies man and she's the player… nothing more ironic than that. It all starts at the riff off, where they seem to be singing to each other. No one else notices the instant chemistry between the two, but Stacie and Donald do. Donald decides to do something about what he feels, so he goes over to her room one night to tell her and ask her if she somehow felt it too. She knows she does, so from there they begin their secret relationship.. It only gets complicated when Aubrey starts to get suspicious and Stacie's ex comes back.

Category: New Years Eve  
Pairing: Haley and Seth  
Plot line: Haley is bullied by the girl that kisses Seth in the movie and Seth stands up for Haley after she runs off. He runs after her and comforts her. (One shot)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace  
Plot Line: Jerry and Grace knew each other for years before they both went off onto collage. They don't know each other very well, but when they run into each other at their new jobs, sparks fly. The only thing is, Grace has a fiancé, and Jerry may never get his chance.

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Kim and Jack  
Plot Line: Kim and Jack have never met each other before. Jack goes to a high school on the opposite end of Seaford, while Kim goes to high school with Grace. Since Grace and Jack work together at a fro-yo shop, they text each other. One weekend at a carnival, what was supposed to be Jack and Grace's date turns out to be Jack and Kim's date. Follow them on the next three weeks as Kim deals with Jack, Grace, and an unrelenting ex-boyfriend that won't take a hint {Jerry} (Multi chap story, Jerry is OOC, slightly AU)

I was thinking of maybe doing a parody for a few different shows and movies, or a crossover. Comment your thoughts. Thanks! I'll talk to you soon! :)

-Taylor


	3. Songfic Sundays

In October I will start _**Songfic Sundays**_. I will- or you will, it all depends- choose a song, show/book/movie, and pairing to write a one-shot about. I also will be coming off of hiatus as well sometime in October because I fell like I will probably be settled in at school by then. Please vote on a day that would be best to update regularly. I can only handle two days a week, and Sunday is songfic day so please help me think of another day.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or anything else with a star beside it.**

**A/N: I am so terribly sorry for taking that hiatus, but I am all settled into my new town and school, so I will be writing when I can!**

**~Kim's POV~**

I had gasped. The room that Jack and I had walked into was huge. It was like that room in The Hunger Games* where the tributes train. The room had a wide open space in the center with a karate mat and some sort of climbing structure and a shooting range near the back. To the right there were three doors and to the left there were three targets- I guessed them to be bow and arrow targets- and two doors. Turning around, I noticed the door had closed on its own and that there was a lock pad that was flashing a bright blue colour. There was some type under the pad and I read. _When the light is flashing blue, press in a five digit code. This code will be the code to lock everything in this room down when under attack. _I had punched in the digit- 40674- and walked over to the first door on my left, Jack following. I flicked on the set of lights and my gaze had landed on a bed- one bed. _Well, this should be interesting._

To the right of the bed is a dresser and in front of the bed are two chairs and a flat screen TV. There is a desk on the other side of the door and in between the dresser and the bed is a mirror. I had flipped off the lights and headed to the next door on the left. This time it's a bathroom. There is obviously a sink and a toilet, but there is both a shower _and _a bath. There are also two cupboards and a row of shelves. I had walked over to the one cupboard and opened it to find an abundance of feminine products. I had shut it quickly and left the room in a flurry. I had gone to the room that was straight across from the bathroom. Upon entering, I had found out that it was a security room. To the far right, there was a row of security camera monitors and to the right was a series of controls.

To Jack, I had said, "Do you have any idea how to use these?" pointing to the controls as I had said it.

Nodding his head, he had said, "Yeah, I went to work with my dad for the past 4 years and he works with a system comparable to this."

I had sighed in relief, "Okay, good, because I have no idea what all _that_ is."

Having walked back out, I turned to my right. There was a single door along the length of the back wall and Jack had been the first to go over to it. The door had slid open and a blast of cold air has greeted them.

"Kim, look at this…" Jack had said this to me in awe.

Walking slowly over to him, I had wondered what he could be so excited about. When I saw what was in the room, however, all wonder had vanished. In front of me was a safe and it was huge. I had glanced at Jack in awe and found that he had been looking at me the whole time I had been looking at the safe. He blushed, glanced away, and awkwardly cleared his throat.

Then he spoke, "Do you have the combo for that thing?"

"I don't know, I haven't read the rest of the letter yet."

"Okay, I guess we'll find out later then."

There were two long shelves opposite each other, filled with imperishable foods and a big fridge at the end of the room. _Looks like you didn't need that food anyway._

Leaving the room, Jack I head to the last door. This times its full of weapons.

"Holy shit. Who were your parents?" Jack breathes out.

I shake my head, "I don't know. I never knew this place was down here before today."

**oOo**

It had been two hours since we got down here. Jack was now in the shower and I was setting up my bed on the floor. No way was I going to suggest that we sleep together in the one very small bed so I was just going to sleep on the floor.

"What are you doing Kim?" Jacks voice had scared me.

"Jeez, Jack, don't do that!"

"I asked you what you're doing."

"I'm sleeping on the ground."

"No way in hell am I going to let you do that! You've been through enough today and you're sleeping on the bed. I'll take the floor."

"No, Ja-"

"No buts Kim."

"Jack, if you're going to insist that I sleep on the bed, you're sleeping there too. I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor either."

At this, I noticed, Jack was at loss for words.

"Now, I'm going to go take a shower."

**oOo**

I had been so close to tears the entire time, but now that I was alone, I broke down. I had no parents. They were gone, dead. I didn't know who did it or why, but those people were going to pay for what they did to me and, more importantly, my parents. I let myself cry for the remainder of my shower but I told myself that I wouldn't cry after this.

I had got out of the shower, put on my pajamas and walked to the bedroom. Jack was lying on the bed, but I could tell that he wasn't asleep.

"Can you move over please?"

Opening his eyes he said, "Yeah," and he rolled over.

I got in on my side and Jack surprised me by wrapping an arm around me. I stiffened, but realized he was probably just doing it to comfort me after today. Besides, it's not like I hated it.


End file.
